


Young One

by JLMonroe1234



Category: Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), o - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLMonroe1234/pseuds/JLMonroe1234
Summary: “It’s Parker, something’s happened.”Tony’s heart slowed. “Is he okay?”“Oh yea, he’s not dead or anything.”“Bleeding?”“No,”“Broken bones?”“No, but-““Then why did you call, Happy?”“Because someone turned him into a toddler!”





	Young One

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I’ve spent so much time adding chapters to my full-length stories that I haven’t taken the time to have any real fun, so here’s a short story where Peter gets turned into a toddler for literally no reason. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: This work is an original by JLMonroe1234 and has been posted STRICTLY to AO3. If you see it duplicated on any other platforms, please let me know so appropriate action can be taken. Thank you!

Tony’s phone rang in the middle of his meeting. 

 

He never turned off his phone on account of the fact that FRIDAY typically did it for him. She had his itinerary, and knew when it was appropriate for his calls to be silenced. 

 

Now, for example, would have been a wonderful phone-on-vibrate sort of moment. He was currently sitting at the head of a conference table, some of Stark Industries’ most powerful board members and contributors positioned around him. This was one of the few meetings he’d actually attended this year, many of the other ones missed because of whatever shit the Avengers had gotten themselves into at the time. 

 

Pepper, sat at the other end of the table, was giving him a look sharp enough to kill. Her posture and facial expression were the perfect images of calm and serenity, but her eyes said something along the lines of,  _ Silence your godforsaken phone before I throw my chair.  _

 

Tony crossed his legs and chuckled as casually as possible. “My apologies. It’s probably the Red Cross again. I literally just donated yesterday! Maybe one day they’ll realize I only have so much blood to give.”

 

That earned him a few laughs and a snort from one of the board members Tony couldn’t remember the name of. He switched his phone to silent and tucked it into the pocket of his suit jacket. “Please, continue, Miss Potts.” 

 

Pepper cleared her throat. “Thank you. As I was saying, projections for the coming year are spectacularly promising-“ 

 

His phone rang again. 

 

Stark stuck his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the device. “I’m so very sorry, these wonderful people must be very desperate for donations. Excuse me.” He quickly stood from his seat and made his way into the hall, the frosted glass on the conference room windows hiding him from view. 

 

He smashed the answer button on his phone screen without looking at the caller ID. “What.” Not a question, but a demand for information. 

 

“Tony! Thank god, I’ve been calling! Why didn’t you pick up?” 

 

It was Happy, the pitchy voice coming through the speaker indicating that he was unsettled. 

 

“I was in a meeting, Hap. My ringer was off.” 

 

“Yea, I know. I had FRIDAY bypass it. This is important.” 

 

“Then spit it out, because I’m on the clock here.” 

 

“It’s Parker, something’s happened.” 

 

Tony’s heart slowed. “Is he okay?” 

 

“Oh yea, he’s not dead or anything.” 

 

“Bleeding?” 

 

“No,”

 

“Broken bones?” 

 

“No, but-“

 

“Then why did you  _ call,  _ Happy?” 

 

“Because someone turned him into a toddler!” Happy’s shout must have set something off, because as soon as he was done talking, a high-pitched whining noise made its way through the phone speaker. 

 

“What  _ is  _ that? Turn it off!”

 

“It’s the kid! I  _ told  _ you Tony, something happened, and I don’t really know what, but suddenly Parker’s, like, as tall as my knee and won’t  _ shut up!”  _

 

The whining morphed into full-blown crying, each new wail piercing Tony’s eardrums. 

 

“Fine, fine! Give me a few. Where are you guys?” 

 

“Penthouse.”

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“Kid was hungry. I know you keep Pizza Rolls in the freezer.” 

 

“Should a toddler really be having Pizza Rolls?” 

 

“I don’t  _ know,  _ Tony, I don’t know what toddlers eat! Just get up here!” 

 

“Alright! Fine! Don’t let him touch anything.”

 

Tony hung up the phone and tucked it back into his pocket. He stood on his tip-toes so he could peek over the frosted glass of the conference room door, making direct eye contact with Pepper. 

 

She squinted at him and tipped her head to the right twice, motioning for him to come back into the room. Stark smiled sheepishly and pointed behind him with his thumb. 

 

_ Be right back,  _ he mouthed, only staying by the door long enough to see a look of fury cross Pepper’s face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“No, Peter, stop! That’s a very expensive lamp, it’s from Italy!” 

 

Tony walked out of the elevator to see Happy positioned in the middle of the living room, arms reaching toward a doe-eyed toddler wrapped around the post of one of his standing floor lamps. 

 

The little boy,  _ Peter,  _ Tony realized with a shock, was grinning from ear to ear. There was pizza sauce crusted in the corners of his mouth and down the front of his shirt, an old Aerosmith tee Tony usually used as a sleep shirt. 

 

“Mi’dr Tark!” Peter hollered, hopping off the lamp and running over to Stark as fast as little legs would allow. The t-shirt kept getting caught under his feet, and he tripped several times before wrapping his arms around Tony’s calf. 

 

“Yea, sorry about that,” Happy said as he motioned to the shirt, “When I picked him up his clothes were muddy as hell, and I didn’t have anything that fit him.” 

 

Tony could only stare at the curly haired child at his feet. “Happy,  _ what happened?”  _

 

“I have literally no idea,” he said. “I got a call from the kid’s friend, Fred or something, and he was freaking out. Said Parker had been fighting some wizard and he turned him into a baby.” 

 

Peter unwrapped himself from Tony’s legs and stumbled his way back to Happy. He tugged on his pantleg. “Habbe. Mi’dr Habbe. I wan’ more wolls.” 

 

“No, Parker. You’ve had enough. And look, you’ve already made a mess. No. No more.” 

 

Tony felt like he barely had time to blink before Peter plopped straight onto the floor and started crying. “More wolls! Peas! Peas!” 

 

“Saying please doesn’t get you everything you want!” Happy yelled at the child, only prompting him to cry more. 

 

Tony hurried over and scooped the kid up by his armpits, holding him in the air for a few moments before tenderly wrapping his arm around him and depositing him on his hip. 

 

_ I think this is how you hold kids. I’ve seen people hold kids like this. Right?  _

 

He must have been doing something right, because Peter stopped wailing. He used the back of one of his little hands to wipe his nose. 

 

“Wan- more wolls, Mid’r Tark.” 

 

“I know, kid. But how about we do something else, huh? Happy, what do kids enjoy?” 

 

“Hell if I know, Tony.” 

 

Tony pulled Peter’s head to his chest and wrapped a hand around his exposed ear. “Language!” 

 

“Whatever. And I don’t know, toys? Shows? Destroying homes? Coloring on walls?” 

 

“Shows. Shows work.” 

 

Tony carried Peter to the couch, unceremoniously dropping him onto one of the cushions. At first he thought he’d been too rough, but Peter just giggled and sat up. “Again! Again!” 

 

“Not right now, kid. I’m too old for that. FRIDAY, kill the lights and put Star Wars on the TV. I don’t care which one,” Tony looked over at Peter, whose big brown eyes were wide and focused solely on the now-lit television screen, “and I doubt the kid does either.” 

 

“Alright, sir. Lights dimmed to 10%.”

 

The lights in the living room dimmed to almost complete darkness, and the opening sequence for one of the Star Wars movies began playing. Despite how many times Tony had seen the movies with teenage-Peter, he had no idea which film was which. There were too many to keep up with. 

 

Happy nabbed one of the throw blankets from a nearby chair and handed it to Tony. He took it gratefully and spread it out across himself and the kid, who wrapped his little sausage fingers around the soft fabric and tugged it up to his chin. 

 

“Go ahead and call Doctor Strange,” he whispered to Happy. “He may know how to reverse this.” 

 

Happy nodded, already tugging his phone out of his pocket. “And what about the kid’s aunt?” 

 

“Her too. She should probably know what’s happening.” 

 

Tony’s driver left without a word, tip-toeing his way to the elevator as to not alert the toddler on the couch of his exit. 

 

Peter was already too engrossed in the movie to notice, giggling when his favorite characters appeared on screen and yelling “Whoosh! Whoosh!” Every time someone used a lightsaber. 

 

For several minutes, Tony found himself watching Peter instead of the movie. His long lashes that seemed to flutter every time he blinked. His goofy little smile and chubby cheeks. The way his hair bounced when he moved. The way his head started tilting as he dozed off, his face pressed into Tony’s sleeve. 

 

Tony didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He simply allowed him to doze on his arm, tiny, quiet breaths mixing with the sound of the movie as Tony fell asleep as well. 

 

Happy found the two of them a few hours later, his own chest managing to tighten as he noticed how at some point during their nap, Peter had ended up on Tony’s lap. Stark’s arm was wrapped around him, holding him tight to his chest. 

 

“You hate kids  _ my ass,”  _ Happy whispered. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely inspired by another fic I read on this platform where Peter gets de-aged, but I can’t remember the title for the life of me. If anyone knows the author or title of the other one, please let me know.


End file.
